


Opals [WORKING TITLE]

by Nightingale231



Series: TMR Newtmas Fun [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT john green’s also an asshole, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gally working in a diner, Getting Together, High School Hierarchies, Implied Bullying, M/M, Meanies, Newt gets stood up, One Singular OC Named after John Green, So yeah, because john green is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Newt's date never shows up, but an old friend does.
Relationships: Gally & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Gally, Newt & Thomas, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: TMR Newtmas Fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Opals [WORKING TITLE]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627109) by newtmos. 



> This is on AO3 which means its a fanfic!
> 
> PS: Opals are meant to symbolize new beginnings and hope.

Newt flagged the waiter down.

"I'll take that bloody drink now, please," He said, looking down. John _still_ hadn't shown up.

Why would he?

John Gren, one of the most popular boys in Ross M. Glade High School.

Newton Isaacs, lame, nonathletic, and a nerd, one of the lowest forms of being.

Newt had been sitting there for the past hour, and the wait staff had started to murmur about the blond Brit hidden away in a corner booth.

He wiped at his eyes angrily, leaving a trail of moisture.

Why, why, _why_ had he been a bloody _idiot_ and accepted? He'd been shocked that anyone would've paid attention to him and asked him out. _That's_ why.

* * *

Gally sighed, looking at Newt. The blond had been sitting there for the last hour or so. He'd been asked out, and apparently, stood up.

Gally pushed the order out the drive-through pickup window, thinking.

He wiped his hands off on his apron, and dialed.

"Hey, Thomas? I'm cashing in a favor." He peered back out at the sad Brit. "Consider everything paid off, hell, I'll owe you, if you come here right now and cheer this small boy up."

_"Hey, Gal, yeah, I'm doing fine, how are you?"_ A huff. _"I'm coming and you owe me about ten day's worth of coffee and muffins."_

"Yeah, yeah, okay,"

The diner's door dinged after about ten minutes.

A tall brunet stepped inside, scanning the small restaurant.

" _God,_ " he whispered, rubbing his eyes. "Newt?!"

Newt stood up, glancing around. His eyes landed on a lithe teenager, brown-haired and _very_ familiar.

" _Tommy?!_ "He exclaimed. Newt stood up, and in few few steps, crossed the diner and pulled his friend (and childhood crush) into a hug.

Complete.

He felt complete.

Something he'd never realized was broken mended, piece by piece.


End file.
